deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CrackShot
Personal Log There is another reason why i stick to Dead Space, and that is because of this wonderful community. This community welcomed me with open arms and have treated me well. They are just like me, enjoying the good game Dead Space EA has given us, and working together to keep this wikia the best out there. Amen, to that!! I think it's cool that one game........did all of this. :-)DS2117 07:21, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hear Ya loud and clear buddy! (CrackShot 01:03, November 25, 2010 (UTC)) You should read my story. It will make me very happy! DS2117 01:07, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Already did, man its fantastic (CrackShot 01:29, November 25, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks! :-)DS2117 01:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, youre part of our family now, our fellow fanatic,congrats on your success so far (CrackShot 01:52, November 25, 2010 (UTC)) AW, thanks for the kind wordsDS2117 02:05, November 25, 2010 (UTC) im quite surprised you like Halo also, thats just too epic for me(CrackShot 02:07, November 25, 2010 (UTC)) Do you play Halo?DS2117 02:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure do! own everyone one of them (CrackShot 06:45, November 25, 2010 (UTC))\ I hope you don't like COD... But Halo, yeah, pretty good, except for ODST's story. I live on a games story. And ODST gave me a drought for ages. Good thing I've still got my novel to work on. Tazio1 08:57, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I rather die then play COD man (CrackShot 14:52, November 25, 2010 (UTC)) Dead Space and Halo FOREVER!!!!DS2117 07:10, November 27, 2010 (UTC) cod's going to tarnish here in 2 years, so the wait isn't as long as we thought. I don't know about Halo, but Dead Space FOREVER!!-Ultimate1onskates- 11:57, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I need your help. I've read Halo: The Fall of Reach 3 times. It tells the story of john's eary life as a child, and teenager. Should I write another fanfiction origin story, about Isaac's childhood?DS2117 19:00, November 27, 2010 (UTC) it would definately be interesting, knowing what good work you already do. I think you should. (CrackShot 21:34, November 27, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks, would you like to contribute to the up coming project? I've asked Tazio1 but no response yet. What do you think?DS2117 21:38, November 27, 2010 (UTC) i would love to help, but i dont have very much ideas or creativity for writing. Im more of a mindless worker bee if you could put it. I can tell you that you can get some important background info about Isaac of his main wiki page if you didnt know that already. Let me think about it more. (CrackShot 22:18, November 27, 2010 (UTC)) Just finished Chapter 6! Enjoy DS2117 23:31, November 28, 2010 (UTC) wow you work fast! (CrackShot 02:42, November 29, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks! DS2117 03:01, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I just finished ch. 7!!! WOOHRAH!!!!DS2117 04:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC) onward to victory! (CrackShot 04:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC)) LOLDS2117 04:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Some of ch. 8 is up XD AH!!!!! DS2117 17:11, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Impressive, most impressive (CrackShot 18:29, December 5, 2010 (UTC)) Yeah I know, AH!!!! THE WAIT FOR DEAD SPACE 2 IS KILLING ME!!!! LOLDS2117 02:10, December 9, 2010 (UTC) OMG.........Your left handed?!?!!?!? Me too!!!!!!DS2117 02:13, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Yep, im a lefty! its so strange XD (CrackShot 02:31, December 9, 2010 (UTC)) Ha! You're funny...... Wait.... that gives me an idea. 0_0 ALTMAN DEAD SPACE 2 BE PRAISED!!!!! DS2117 02:03, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I managed to give you an idea? FTW! (CrackShot 16:50, December 15, 2010 (UTC)) Yup!! I'll tell you the idea after Dead Space 2 comes out. DS2117 01:14, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't really intend to interupt, but, ehh, does being left-handed affect gameplay with controllers? 8D it doesen't matter to me, i'm ambidextrous, but i drw the best with my right hand, i have a lot more focus on painting with my left hand, and i brush my teeth with my left hand my left ahnd was my original hand at birth. odd? And tazio, i agree, the only COD i/ve played would be MW, the rest of the franchise is corny, i do enjoy the character design of sargeant woods though. 1onskates 01:29, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't think being left-handed affects the way you play. DS2117 01:33, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I dont really know oneskate, but maybe it does. I do favor my left hand more, and my right hand has to deal with the a,y,b,x buttons, back when i first used the controller i have problems getting use to the buttons (CrackShot 02:54, December 16, 2010 (UTC)) I have to wait til DS2 comes out?!? Thats torture ;) (CrackShot 02:54, December 16, 2010 (UTC)) True torture. Just finished my other favorite video Halo: Reach. Can't wait to begin Dead Space 2!!!!! DS2117 03:05, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I guess i now have more to look forward to (CrackShot 03:06, December 16, 2010 (UTC)) 1onskates 23:03, December 16, 2010 (UTC) That's awesome 1onskates!!!! Great idea. Maybe after I finish my story, I can help you. DS2117 01:19, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I finally got some of ch. 10 up!!! AH!!! DS2117 03:50, December 18, 2010 (UTC) you know what would make me crap myself in dead space 2? if a brute came out of a vent (CrackShot 04:07, December 18, 2010 (UTC)) AH!!!! Same here.... Oh, sweet Altman, that would scare thhe hell out of me!!!DS2117 04:13, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Rofl (CrackShot 18:50, December 18, 2010 (UTC)) Hey Crackshot!!!!! I know it's been a while, just wanted to say, hi!!!!!!! DS2117 22:13, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Long time no type XD, nice to hear from you :) (CrackShot 12:16, January 20, 2011 (UTC)) Referring to the Warren Eckhardt image on your page Thats no moon that your mother, or some rotten KFC?! From what i see you are 2 years under the allowed age of playing this game. LOL, joking. And about the image on you user page, what does he mean about it, did McNeal streak or something? (0 _0)? --CryGame-- Ah you caught me, actually im only one year under the allowed age XD . Im 16 :P Shame on me. Its possible that he saw McNeal naked. After all we did see Lexine naked and luckily not Warren. (CrackShot 02:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC)) Speaking of being naked, Im quite surprised they showed someone naked on the Wii, let alone in pretty good graphics. (CrackShot 14:39, September 7, 2010 (UTC)) Re: Portal and Dead Space? Thanks for the compliment. Sorry I didn't respond the other day. ZombieKilla726 22:49, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Dont worry about it, we all have lifes off the computer. Its understandable that you dont need to be on every day. (CrackShot 14:36, October 26, 2010 (UTC)) Fan-Fiction When I made my first fan-fic, I thought the same thing you do. I couldn't possibly do it. But it worked out okey. I would like to see you make a fan-fic of your own. No one will blame you for trying. -X-T- 21:52, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) (CrackShot 02:20, November 1, 2010 (UTC)) Im a Creep Im a wierdo, What the hell am I doing here? I dont belong here. (CrackShot 17:14, December 15, 2010 (UTC)) RE: Xbox 360 invite Oh very. To be honest, I haven't been online since I was uploading some Black Ops gameplay a couple weeks back. I'll probably get online(actively) again around today, or at least this weekend. Will definitely approve the request online though! DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 18:39, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dude, but i understand. Everyone has an outside life and other things to do. Looking forward to maybe playing some Dead Space 2 versus? Take care (Teh CrackShot 18:42, January 27, 2011 (UTC)) Long Time, Yeah I Know Hey, DS2117 here!!!! I know it's been a while.......so........... HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEYYYYYYY!!! DS2117 01:08, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm writing a new fanfiction story..... it's called, Dead Space 3 Fanfiction Isaac and Ellie!!!! You should give it a read. Tell me what you think... DS2117 01:10, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah long time no see my friend, Ive read some of your fanfiction and, like always, not a disappointment. Maybe you should go into book publishing in the future (Teh CrackShot 19:09, April 7, 2011 (UTC)) Maybe... My birthday passed in Feb. but I REALLY WANT SOMETHING REALLY BADLY!!!!!! DS2117 22:16, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Lol same here, my birthday was in Feburary too Xp (Teh CrackShot 11:52, May 12, 2011 (UTC)) I'm bored and I missed you... I got my Elite Advanced RIG. XD DS2117 21:45, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Same, hows it been going for you? Also yeah, the elite advanced suit is sweet, but there is a glitch that either it or the hacker suit disappears when both stored in inventory. (Teh CrackShot 11:57, May 19, 2011 (UTC)) Been taking care of yourself right? Halseymj What brings you to the dead space wikia? halseymj 19:56, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Funny you should ask, about a year ago, i got into dead space and loved the story, so much that i browsed the interent about it. When i found out there was a wiki, I decided to be a part of something, cause it made me feel somewhat important (lol i know its sad) Anyway nice to meet you (Teh CrackShot 04:13, May 24, 2011 (UTC))Likewise:) halseymj 13:21, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh my God... You're Back!!! :) It's sooo great to have you back Crackshot. A lot has happened in your absense. Major updates to my stories, including my new one... Dead Space: Resurrection. Got rid of Powerseeker... And more blogs and fanfictions. Well, see ya soon! DS2117 Thanks for the welcome back. Thanks for tell me what I missed. Cant wait to real those fanficts ;) (Teh CrackShot 00:31, September 3, 2011 (UTC)) reply I need to get all the people who posted something or it would be stealing. Halseymj 20:16, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I havent submitted any ideas or stories to this wiki, so unfortunately I cant help much. (Teh CrackShot 14:17, September 7, 2011 (UTC)) Pic Request Hey Crackshot!!! :) You mind sending me your Isaac/Avatar pic to me? Isaac's face is just too damn priceless!!! :D btw, I'm making a Dead Space comic... Got the idea when I put a pic of Ellie beside Isaac in his rig. I just put speech bubbles above them and made some jokes. You wanna read it? With your pic, so many things could be going inside his mind.... 0_0 lol. Or he could just be saying "Really Ellie? Really? Stupid move there Ellie..." *Sarcasm* you can leave the pic on my talkpage, see ya!!! DS2117 07:18, November 15, 2011 (UTC)DS2117 Oh yeah I can do that when I get home, currently Im suppose to be writing an art history report but Im screwing around on the computer. Ill send it tonight ok? (Teh CrackShot 17:21, December 5, 2011 (UTC)) Sure thing Crackshot! *winks* DS2117 22:29, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Big thanks Crackshot!!!!!!!! XD Let the Photoshop begin!!!! *laughs evilly* DS2117 15:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Ill try chat right now, I wont be on for long since Im on my school's library computer. (Teh CrackShot 17:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC)) Also no problem DS2117, thats what friends are for. (Teh CrackShot 17:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC)) You're a Gear?(!!) Hey guys, I'm gonna destroy the entire Necromorph race, after this I'm gonna destroy the Locust Horde then chop down some trees. Cyaz laterz. *Vroom vroom* RAR BRAR BRAR!! Ishimura Elite 12:21, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Didn't see that coming -Ultimate1onskates- 23:38, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to play as General RAAM? -Ultimate1onskates- 23:38, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I bought the ocean weapon skin for my lancer and I also have the two skins that came with the Horde Command pack. (Teh CrackShot 17:09, December 6, 2011 (UTC)) Old Friends? Hey, man! It's been so long since I've been back; but jeez... I'm reading through all the stuff I used to post... I was an awkward as hell kid. Hope everything's going good for ya, Crack. My text is 1-256-679-5086 in case you or any of the old gang wanna stay in touch. Later, bud. 1onskates 00:27, April 12, 2015 (UTC)